5 Centímetros por segundo: Un nuevo chance
by Ed-sempai
Summary: Takaki Toono y Kanae Sumita se encuentran después de casi 10 años de no verse, ¿que sucederá entre ellos? ¿se hará realidad el sueño de Kanae? ¿Podrá vivir al lado del hombre que ama desde la secundaria?


**Hola mis queridos lectores, he aquí un fic que se me ocurrió anoche pues vi el manga de 5 centímetros por segundo y bueno como todavía no he podido actualizar Konoha High School decidí hacer esta pequeña historia de la película 5 centímetros por segundo, no va a tener muchos capítulos pero es totalmente de mi inspiración, me disculpo por haber estado todo este tiempo ausente tuve un montón de problemas en mi ultimo año de secundaria pero ya estoy aquí, aaah y por cierto tardare un poco en terminar KHS ya que tengo problemas con el word, sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean.**

 **Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son de Makoto Shinkai**

 **Capitulo 1: Reencuentro.**

Aunque en un principio se había sentido decepcionada ahora sentía una extraña tranquilidad en su corazón, no había logrado su objetivo pero no todo estaba perdido, gracias a su hermana había podido conseguir su numero telefónico, lo mejor hubiera sido telefonearle en aquel momento pero ella no se sentía lista. Ademas ¿que podría decirle? seguro que un _"hola_ , _te_ _acuerdas_ _de_ _mi?_ _Estuve_ _enamorada de ti en la secundaria superior y aun lo sigo estando"_ no sonaría nada bien y seguramente la haría ver como tonta.

Sentada en aquel parque de la gran ciudad de Tokyo y luego de haber llamado a Riyou su enamorado según el mismo, pero que ella solo veía como un buen amigo porque su corazón ya estaba ocupado por otro que si bien no lo había visto desde hace 10 años cuando se despidieron en Tanegashima aun lo amaba incluso mas que el primer día que lo conoció. Le había comunicado a Riyou que regresaría ya que la ciudad la abrumaba completamente, el le pregunto si ahora se daría una oportunidad para amar a lo cual ella se disculpo y lo "rechazo" de una buena forma dejandole claro que no se había rendido en seguir buscando al hombre que amaba, el por su parte le dijo que sus sentimientos hacia ella no cambiaría y esperaba su pronto regreso, luego de esa llamada sus pensamientos se centraron en el joven que desde la secundaria la había hecho suspirar, se preguntaba cuanto habría cambiado, como se encontraría entre otras mucha cosas pero sobre todo se preguntaba si habría logrado encontrar aquello que el tanto anhelaba y que lo había llevado a no corresponder los sentimientos que ella le profesaba.

- _Toono-kun, finalmente has alcanzado tu meta?_ -se pregunto mentalmente sin imaginarse que aquel joven se encontraba mas cerca de lo que ella creía.

 **XXXXXX**

Sin duda hoy hacia un esplendido día para caminar y pensar eso era lo que el necesitaba, no sabia porque pero algo le había movido a dirigirse a aquel parque que no solía frecuentar, que mas daba el se había prometido seguir a donde su corazón lo guiara y por lo visto su corazón lo había guiado a ese lugar, el haber terminado con Risa le había traído un poco de paz a su vida ya que el siempre estuvo preocupado debido a que no había podido olvidar a Akari, en su obsesión por ella había lastimado a mucha gente, gracias a dios que Risa no fue una de ellas ya que por algún motivo ella entendió las razones que lo habían hecho comportarse de la manera que lo hizo, incluso lo alentó a buscar a Akari ya que si no aclaraba las cosas con ella nunca seria capaz de pasar la pagina y seguir con su vida.

Por obra del destino el encuentro con Akari se dio aunque no de la manera esperada ya que solo fue por unos instantes en aquella vías del tren que marcaron el inicio de su distanciamiento, en esa breve mirada que se dieron antes de que los trenes pasaran pudo ver que ella había encontrado la felicidad en otra parte, al pasar los trenes y ver que ella se había marchado se dio cuenta que su destino no era estar junto a ella pero también entendió que a pesar de no estar juntos había un lazo que siempre los uniría y eso le hizo sonreír para seguir adelante. Ahora no sabia que le deparaba el futuro pero sin duda era algo favorable, estando en esta cavilaciones hubo algo que lo distrajo, una joven se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas frente a la fuente del parque pero lo mas extraño era que la cara de la chica le era muy familiar, decidió acercarse y mientras mas lo hacia mas confirmaba sus sospechas de que la conocía de alguna parte, por fin se detuvo a una distancia prudente mientras la observaba, parecía que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos aunque después ella le devolvió la mirada y luego la expresión que tenia en su cara fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Toono-kun!? - le pregunto levantadose de la banca, la voz le era tan familiar que no podía ser ella... o si - ¿¡Toono Takaki-kun!? ¿¡en verdad eres tu!?

\- ¿S-sumita? - si aquella chica era Kanae Sumita la que le había confesado sus sentimientos antes de que el se fuera de Tanegashima y el por sus sentimientos hacia Akari no había podido corresponderle, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verla de nuevo después de tantos años - _Sera que tendré una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz?_ \- pensó

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Cortito pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y por favor déjenme sus reviews para quejas y sugerencias OK nos leemos pronto. Por cierto la trama de este fic se sitúa después del final del manga de 5 centímetros por segundo, véanlo es mucho mejor que la película.**


End file.
